


How it began

by WeasleyLover10



Category: American Actor, Chris Evans-Fandom
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, I'm actually writing a multi chapter thing, at some point, how the relationship started, shocked?, so am I!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3897643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeasleyLover10/pseuds/WeasleyLover10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how Chris and Sarah began their life together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meeting

Sarah fiddled with her skirt nervously. It was her first day on set and she hadn’t been this afraid in a long time. She had been cast as Amore for the Marvel movies a few months ago and at first she had been thrilled. She still was but now she was starting to realize how big of a deal this really was.

“Ms. Collins are you ready?” an assistant asked.

“Oh yeah. Sorry!” Sarah said, mentally preparing herself to go to work.

She and Chris Evans (who she hadn’t properly talked to yet) were filming the scene at the end of Captain America: The First Avenger when Steve Rogers wakes up from the ice to find that he was in the modern world. Amore was to make a brief cameo and serve as more of a bridge between this movie and the Avengers.

Sarah was only filming the first part of the sequence today much to her relief. The plus was that she did get to wear a pretty cool costume so at least she had that going for her.

“And action!”

Sarah and Chris did the scene quite well. Chris really was a phenomenal actor and yet Sarah realized this but had barely spent time with him.

“Captain Rogers…”

“Who are you?”

The two actors playing guards came in as blocked and Chris burst through the stunt wall.

“Captain Rogers! Wait!” But obviously he didn’t.

Sarah hopped through the broken wall.

“All Agents, Code 13! I repeat, this is Amore. All Agents, Code 13!”

“And Cut! All right everyone! That’s a wrap for today!”

Sarah let out a sigh of relief. Her first day was a lot less stressful than she thought it was going to be. Sarah slowly meandered back to her tiny trailer and changed swiftly when there was suddenly a knock on the door.

“Coming!” Sarah yelled, trying not to trip over one of her spare sneakers.

Sarah yanked the door open and was surprised at what she found. He was standing there dressed in jeans and a simple t-shirt.

“Hey uh Sarah, I’m Chris. I figured I’d introduce myself seeing we’ll probably be seeing a lot of each other.”

“Uh yeah. Nice to meet you! Wanna come in?”

“That’d be nice, Thanks!” 

Chris followed her into the trailer.

“Do you want a glass of water?” Sarah asked.

“That’d be great.” Chris replied, sitting on her couch.

Sarah handed it to him and sat down on the other end. Chris took a sip.

“So how was your first day?” Chris asked.

“Pretty good actually. Not as scary as I thought it was going to be.” Sarah replied.

“I’m really looking forward to the whole seeing Amore use her powers for the first time too. I think that’s gonna be a really surprising turn since people won’t expect it to happen so soon.”

“Oh it’s gonna be awesome! The whole, “Now calm down, Captain Rogers.” is gonna be fun.”

“Did you read the comics as a kid?”

“A bit but not much. I always did like Amore. They weren’t easy to come by where I was from.”

“Where are you from?” Chris asked, taking another gulp of water.

“Connecticut, actually.”

Chris looked thrilled.

“Really? An actual New Englander? Aren’t I lucky!”

Sarah laughed.

“Yup, my midwestern parents raised a nutmeger. You’re from Boston right?”

“Yeah, Sudbury technically. Whereabouts in Connecticut?”

“Southern Connecticut river valley.”

“That must have been nice.”

“Yeah, it was a good place to grow up. Lots of trees.” Sarah said, making a bemused face.

Chris laughed (the classic left boob grab) before looking thoughtful.

“Hey, if you aren’t busy tonight maybe we could get some coffee.”

Sarah’s mind halted. She’d be wrong to say that she didn’t find Chris very endearing, funny and incredibly attractive but she wasn’t that girl.

“I’d love to but I have a FaceTime date with my boyfriend later.”

For some reason Chris’ bummed look made her heart leap.

“Alright, raincheck then. How about tomorrow?”

“Yeah, yeah tomorrow sounds great. I mean good uh yeah. Hand me your phone and I’ll put my number in.” Sarah couldn’t hide the borderline grin on her face.

Chris gave her his phone and Sarah typed in her number.

“Ok, you should be good. I should go though. I’ll definitely see you tomorrow.”

“Right, right. I’ll get out.”

“It was nice to properly meet you Sarah.”

“Yeah you too, Chris.”

As he left, Sarah couldn’t stop the smile from breaking onto her face.

* * *

Sarah was waiting on set for her next scene to start when she got a text from Chris.

**Chris Evans: Starbucks after work? I’ll drive.**

Sarah had a hard time stopping her smile.

**Sarah: And what am I supposed to do with my car?**

**Chris Evans: Don’t worry, I have it all figured out.**

**Sarah: That sounds a bit sketchy but all right. I can’t help but trust you.**

**Chris Evans: I’m glad you trust me.**

Sarah was going to reply but then she was called to work.

“And action!”

The SUVs swarmed onto the scene. Sarah and Sam Jackson got out of one of the big black cars.

“Calm down Captain Rogers. We aren’t going to hurt you.” Sarah said her line, her hand out stretched. 

She was dressed now in her proper Amore costume, a black and gold catsuit. It was pretty close to the comics which Sarah found exciting. She had a gun in a holster as well as knife strapped to the thigh. Her hair curled to be reminiscent of the scene from before, now put in a tight ponytail. Sarah knew that she probably looked ridiculous now but she knew that once they added in the CGI effects to her eyes to make them glow gold, it would look phenomenal.

“What the-“ Chris started.

“Stand down, Amore.” Samuel Jackson said.

“But sir-“

“I said stand down Agent!”

“At ease, Soldier. I’m sorry about all that.”

The scene continued, Sarah standing closely to Sam’s side, as was blocked.

“I had a date.” Chris said with finality.

“And that’s a wrap. Well done everyone!”

Sarah relaxed, grinning. If this was how Cap was supposed to end, she couldn’t wait for The Avengers to start filming. As soon as they wrapped, Chris walked over to her, his eyes glancing up and down her leather clad body.

“Well done!” Chris said.

“Yeah, that was fun! I’m so pumped now to start The Avengers.” Sarah replied.

“Are you ready to go?” Chris asked.

“Yeah, yeah. I just have to change.”

“Ok! I’ll swing by in 15 minutes?”

“Sounds good!” Sarah replied.

* * *

“You know what I miss most about the East Coast?” Sarah asked Chris

“People knowing that juice is not a proper meal?” Chris replied laughing.

“Well yes but no. I really just miss Dunkin’ Donuts.”

“Right?! Everything else just isn’t the same!”

“Like sometimes I just want a bagel with vegetable cream cheese but apparently that’s too much to ask.”

“Is your uh boyfriend from the East Coast too?”

“No he’s originally from Oklahoma.”

“Oh that’s different. Do I know him?”

“Probably or you at least know of him. I’m uh dating James Marsden.

A strange look flashed across Chris’ face.

“Isn’t he married?”

Sarah felt a rush of annoyance. Who was he to ask her all these personal questions. But the better question was why?

“Divorced actually.” Sarah replied tersely.

“You just don’t strike me as the kind of person to date a recently divorced man.”

“I’m not…Besides I’ve heard rumors about you and Minka Kelly.”

Chris looked oddly embarrassed.

“Oh well yeah but I don’t think it’s gonna work out.”

“And why not?” Sarah asked curiously.

“I have my reasons,” Chris said mysteriously, “But we should go.”

“Yeah, you’re right. Let’s bounce.” Sarah said smiling.


	2. The Premiere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things between Chris and Sarah get a little complicated

“So I have a proposition for you.” Chris was leaning up against the doorway of the green room.

Sarah was sitting there in her Amore costume on a short break from filming the Avengers, her mouth stuffed with a sandwich, the rest of it on it’s way to her mouth. Sarah gave a muffled reply, trying to say “What kind of proposition?”

“I’ll pretend like I understood that. I think we should go to Cap premiere together.”

Sarah swallowed.

“I’ll already be there silly.” Sarah replied.

“You know what I mean Sarah.” Chris said, walking slowly into the room.

Sarah felt conflicted. She texted with Chris constantly since they had first met. And well flirted with Chris much more than she knew was appropriate.

“You’re asking me to go as your…date?” Sarah said hesitating.

“Yes.”

Sarah couldn’t help but make a snide comment.

“What about Minka?”

“I’m asking you Sarah, not Minka.”

Sarah knew she shouldn’t say yes, but James couldn’t go and Sarah’s attraction to Chris was something she was getting tired of fighting.

“Alright, I’ll go. As your date I mean.”

“Really?!” Chris said grinning.

“Yeah. Let’s go, I think I’ll enjoy being your plus one Mr. Evans.”

“I’ll make sure you do.” Chris said smiling.

There was a knock on the doorway.

“Hey Sar, we’re up.” Scarlett said standing in the doorway.

“Right! I’m coming! I’ll talk to you later Chris.” She said with a smile.

As she walked down the hallway she couldn’t help but notice Scarlett smirking.

“So you and Chris huh?”

“Oh shut up Scar! Nobody asked you!”

“I thought you were dating the Cyclops?”

“I was- I mean I am, I am dating James still.”

“Doesn’t look like it to me.”

“Stop Scarlett.”

“I’m just saying. I’ve known you for quite a few years now and Chris for a really long time. He cares about you. I can tell.”

Sarah said nothing.

“Come on. We have work to do.” Sarah said.

* * *

“Has everyone’s favorite First Avenger finally been tied down? More after the break!”

Sarah shut off the TV. She was so tired of everyone speculating about whether or not she and Chris were in a relationship. Besides she had bigger fish to fry, like the Captain America premiere. Speaking of the Cap premiere she was actually almost ready.

“Sarah will you stop squirming?” Her stylist asked.

“Right. Sorry!” Sarah apologized.

“You sure you want to do this with Chris?” Her manager Hannah asked quietly, readjusting a strap on her dress.

“Yeah it’s fine. James knows, it’s gonna be fine Han. Stop worrying.”

“As long as your sure.” 

“I am.” Sarah replied.

There was a knock on the door. Someone went to go open it.

“There. You’re good to go.” Sarah’s stylist said.

“Wonderful! Thanks for making me not look like a bum.”

Chris walked into the room. 

“Wow Sarah. You look beautiful.” Chris looked well almost stunned when Sarah finally looked up to greet him.

Sarah walked up to him and he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“I could say the same about you Handsome.”

Chris chuckled.

“Ready to go?” He asked.

“Let’s do this!” Sarah said with enthusiasm.

Chris and Sarah talked while the limo drove them to the premiere.

“Scared?” Sarah asked him gently.

“Yeah. You?”

“Definitely.”

Chris took her hand in his and she felt a (stupid!) jolt of electricity go through her.

“We can do this, together.” Chris said smiling at her, tucking a loose piece of hair behind her ear, his hand lingering there.

Sarah stilled, both afraid and yet excited to where this was going.

“Mr. Evans, we’ve arrived.” The driver said.

With that the moment was over and Chris pulled his hand from her face. The driver opened the door and Chris went out into the madness. Like the gentleman he was, Chris offered his hand to help her out of the car. Sarah took it and stood up. She could barely hear herself think over the screaming fans. Chris placed his hand at the small of her back, his lips at her ear.

“Sign some autographs and then enter into the lions den?” He asked.

“Sounds like a plan to me.”

Sarah hooked her pinky on to Chris’ pointer finger as she walked over to the waiting fans.

“Hi everyone!” She said in awe, trying to sign as many autographs as she could.

Her manager tapped her on the shoulder, signaling that it was time to move on. Chris was by her side quickly.

“Ready for this?” Sarah asked.

“No.” he replied.

“Welp. Brace yourself.” She said grimacing at him.

The photographers were screaming like crazy. Sarah and Chris separated at first so that the photographers could get pictures of them individually. After attempting to acquiesce to the requests to look certain directions Sarah just gave up and started looking left, center, right and then would repeat after she switched poses. Eventually Chris joined her, his arm wrapped tightly around her waist. Sarah tried to ignore the tingle she felt when Chris drummed his fingers nervously against her hip. The photographers started yelling again.

“Is it bad that I don’t know my rights from my lefts?” Sarah asked Chris.

Chris started cracking up, making Sarah smile.

“I think that’s perfectly normal.” He said, talking into her ear so that she could hear him.

Sarah laughed back at him.

They continued to walk down the line, stopping at a few interviewers along the way.

“So we have the leading man himself Chris Evans along with everyone’s favorite manipulator of emotions, Sarah Collins. How are you guys?

“Good, good!” Chris replied.

“Very excited!” Sarah replied.

The interviewer asked Chris most of the questions understandably before turning to Sarah.

“And Sarah, you have started filming the Avengers now correct?”

“Yeah we started a few weeks ago and honestly it’s been a real blast.”

“One final question!”

“Shoot!” Sarah said.

“Are you or are you not dating Mr. Chris Evans here?”

Sarah laughed it off but on the inside she was panicking a bit.

“No, no we’re just friends.” Sarah said.

She and Chris finally were able to walk into the theater for the screening. Sarah could feel Chris looking at her.

“What?” Sarah said looking at him.

Chris looked as though he wanted to say something but then decided against it.

“Nothing.” He said smiling at her.

* * *

After the premiere everyone went to the afterparty nearby from the theater. Sarah was with Chris and Robert, both of whom went to go get some drinks.

**1 New Message from Jamesy: Hey Baby. Hope the premiere went well. I know you’re going to be mad but I have to stay in New York for a few more weeks.**

**Sarah: Are you serious James?**

**Jamesy: I’m really sorry, Sarah.**

**Sarah: I really can’t even talk to you right now.**

He didn’t respond after that and Sarah was so angry. It was then that Chris and Robert came back with a few mixed drinks and a lot of shots.

“Right so we’re doing these shots?” Sarah asked.

“Yeah, yeah.” Chris agreed.

3 shots and 2 mixed drinks in, Sarah was starting to feel the alcohol. Somewhere along the way she and Chris had lost all sense of personal space. Sarah was practically sitting on Chris’ lap and she didn’t care that people and photographers were snapping pictures of them. Even in her drunken state Sarah came to an epiphany. She had feelings, very strong feelings, for Chris Evans and she was going to act on them.

Sarah took another shot before Chris’ lips were at her ear.

“Do you wanna dance?” He asked her.

Sarah nodded, standing up and pulling him to the dance floor by the hand. Chris, rather drunk himself, didn’t stray even an inch from her.

> “I got a dirty mind  
>  I got filthy ways  
>  I'm tryna bathe my ape, (ape),  
>  In your milky way (way)  
>  I'm a legend  
>  I'm irreverent  
>  I be reverend  
>  I'll be so faaaaa-ar up  
>  We don't give a fuuuh-uh-uck  
>  Welcome to the danger zone  
>  Step into the fantasy  
>  You are not invited to the other side of sanity  
>  They're callin' me an alien a big headed astronaut  
>  Maybe it's because your boy Yeezy get ass a lot” 

E.T. was Sarah’s favorite song at the moment and she found it funny that it happened to describe her current situation.

Sarah very rarely danced like this with James and she couldn’t stop the jolts of electricity that went through her every time Chris’ fingers brushed a bit of the exposed skin of her thigh. Whether or not it was a good idea Sarah wasn’t sure but towards the end of the song she turned to face Chris. His hands were now at her back and Sarah slowly slid hers up his chest and over his shoulders, draping them near the back of his neck. The tension between the two of them was almost palpable and neither of them realized how close to each other they had actually gotten.

And then suddenly Chris popped their little bubble. He began dragging her through the crowd quickly. He then pushed the door to the outside open and pulled Sarah out of the building. He took a split second to look around before walking hastily. Sarah found herself in a dark corner of the building leaning up against a brick wall. Chris’ arms on either side of her head. His blue eyes pierced hers, his thumb brushing the hair from her left temple. His lips were so close to hers that she could feel his shallow breathing.

“Can I kiss you Sarah?” He said, his voice barely a whisper.

“Yes.” Sarah responded, shocked that she could even think, let alone say anything.

Chris kissed her gently at first, testing her reaction. But when she began to kiss him back he tangled one hand in her hair, the other resting on her hip and kissed her deeply. Sarah kissed him hungrily herself, one finger hooked in the belt loops of his pants while the other tugged at the hair at the nape of his neck. Chris nibbled on her bottom lip causing Sarah to tighten her hold on Chris’ belt loop.

But then she heard the camera click.

“Shit!” She swore, breaking away from Chris.

They were 3 paparazzos taking pictures of them much to Sarah’s dismay.

She started to go towards the cars when Chris grabbed her wrist.

“Don’t go please. Stay here with me.” Chris said quietly.

“I’m sorry Chris. I have to leave.” She responded as she pulled her wrist from his grasp.

She placed a kiss on his cheek knowing that the damage was already done and started to yell at the paparazzi.

“Will you move out of my way?” She said angrily.

And with that she was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't see that coming did you?! Haha! Like I said them getting together is not going to be easy! Stay tuned for more! (PS: THE AGENTS OF SHIELD FANDOM IS GONNA DIIIIEEEEEEEE!! SEND HELP! AND SHOCK BLANKETS!!!) Song credit goes to Katy Perry for E.T. feat. Kanye West (I actually had to google popular songs from 2011 because I couldn't remember that far back...yikes)


	3. A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see what happens to Chris and Sarah after the events of the premiere

The story broke within a week. Chris and Sarah were all over the entertainment news, the tabloids. It was unavoidable.

“Just friends? As if! Chris Evans and Sarah Collins were spotted looking very cozy at the Captain America afterparty. Not only that but they were also spotted kissing outside of the venue of the event. Both parties have declined to comment but check out this steamy clip of the couple.”

Sarah shut off the the TV in her trailer. It was so aggravating that she couldn’t even watch the television without the story popping up again. Her manager Hannah was doing her best to squash the story but there wasn’t much they could do seeing as the paparazzi had proof of their escapades. Sarah couldn’t even think about James. He hadn’t called or anything yet which surprised Sarah greatly. She couldn’t help but feel as though it was the calm before the storm. Chris had texted her to make sure that she was ok when the story first broke but aside from work they hadn't talked much since. In fact, none of her co-workers mentioned it except for Scarlett who made sure to walk out with Sarah everyday when they left the film lot so that she wouldn’t get hounded as badly.

Sarah felt like she was going to cry. How the hell did she get here?! She couldn’t help but feel like this was one of the worst experiences of her life thus far.

She heared a knock on the door. She opened to find Chris standing on the stoop, his hands stuffed in his pockets with a Red Sox cap on his head.

“Can I come in?”

Sarah stared at him for a second before saying,”Oh right! Yeah. You can always come in.”

Chris followed her in looking uncomfortable. Sarah didn’t know what to do or what to say.

“Can I…Can I just get something off my chest?” Chris asked.

Sarah nodded.

“I’m not going to apologize for the way I acted the other night. I’m sorry that we got caught and now we have to deal with all this stupid media attention but that wasn’t just a drunken act of mine.”

“I’m still dating James, Chris.”

“Yeah and has he called you yet about any of this?”

Sarah was silent.

“That’s what I thought. He doesn't care about you!” Chris said forcefully.

“And what! You do?” Sarah said back annoyed.

“Yes! You know I do! And I know you well enough to know that you care about me too.”

“Of course I care about you Chris, you’re a great friend.”

“No it’s more than that for you. Admit it Sarah you have feelings for me. You wouldn’t have kissed me the other night if that wasn’t true.”

“What do you want from me Christopher?!”

Chris crossed in front of her in a few steps, placing a hand gently on her cheek.

“I just want to be with you.” He said, his thumb running across her cheekbone.

Sarah couldn’t stop herself from leaning into his touch.

“Are you asking me to break-up with James?” She asked quietly.

“If you have feelings for me like I think you do, then yes.”

Sarah said nothing for a moment, knowing, somehow, that she was making a major life choice.

And then she kissed him, trying to impart all of the thoughts and feelings that she couldn’t yet say into one long kiss. When they broke for air, Chris kissed her forehead.

“Are you sure you want this?” Chris asked, nuzzling his nose against her neck.

“I want you. And I’m tired of fighting it.” Sarah replied.

* * *

Afterwards Sarah and Chris kept things very low-key. They were never seen together in public unless they were at work or with several of their co-workers. In private, was another story. They were constantly texting and calling each other as if they didn’t do that enough to begin with. However technically Sarah was still with James. She didn’t understand why he hadn’t come back from New York yet.

Sarah had finally gotten ahold of James and had asked him to come over.

“I think I hear his car.” Sarah said, on the phone with Scarlett.

“Good luck Sis.” Scarlett said.

“Thanks. I’m gonna need it Sissy.” Sarah replied and then hung up.

Sarah heard the door open and started to panic internally.

“Sarah?”

“I’m in the living room.” She yelled to him.

James walked into the room and gave her a kiss on the cheek which Sarah accepted gracefully. He took a seat in a chair across from her. Sarah had no idea where to start but thankfully James did.

“This is about Chris Evans isn’t it?” He said.

“James I just want you to know that the only time anything happened was that one night.”

“Well that’s good to hear.”

“I’m sorry.” Sarah said quietly.

“He really gets you doesn’t he?”

“Yeah, yeah he does.”

“That’s why he’s better suited for you than I am.”

Sarah gave a non-committal shrug.

“Do you love him?”

Sarah winced at that question. It hurt to hear the betrayal in his voice.

“Not right now no, but maybe someday. Definitely someday.”

“Well I’m happy for you. Honestly. All I ask is that you keep it on the down-low for at least the next couple of days.”

“Of course. It’ll probably be longer than that.” Sarah said.

James got up.

“You’re a great kid, Sarah.” James said, kissing her forehead and then walking out of the door.

And just like that, it was over.

* * *

Two and a half weeks later, Sarah was laying on the couch in Chris’ trailer while he changed out of his costume in the other room.

“Chris?”

“Yeah, Rives?”

“I wanna go public.”

Chris’ puzzled face popped around the corner, his shirt in his hand.

“Are you serious?”

“Of course! It’s gonna get out sooner or later! Might as well be on our terms.”

“Yeah alright. What did you have in mind?”

“I dunno. The grocery store? I could use some milk.”

Chris just laughed at her.

“You wanna go that domestic huh?”

Sarah just shrugged, smiling at him.

“Fine with me. Let’s just call the managers and the PR people.”

After making all the appropriate calls they were ready to go.

“Wait! Did you wear that hat in today?”

Chris was wearing a Boston Red Sox hat.

“Yeah.” He replied staring at his crazy girlfriend.

“And did they get pictures of you in it?”

Chris nodded.

“Perfect! Come on, you’re driving!” She said. 

She grabbed his hat off his head as she walked out the door, Chris shaking his head behind her.

* * *

“This just in! It’s official! Chris Evans and Sarah Collins are dating! The couple was spotted walking out of a local grocery store together looking very cute indeed. Take a look!”

**Clip**

Chris and Sarah walked out of the store, hand in hand, while Chris carried the groceries. Sarah had Chris’ hat on backwards with her hair braided off to the side.

“Chris! Chris! Is it true that you two are dating?” One photographer asked.

“Well what does it look like to you?” Chris said, squeezing Sarah’s hand.

“Sarah! Are you cheating on James Marsden?”

“No. We broke up. Don’t be ridiculous.” Chris snorted at her response, making her smirk.

“Chris! is it true that you dumped Minka Kelly for Sarah?”

That was an utterly ridiculous question which Chris refused to answer.

“Sarah! That’s a nice hat! Where’d you get it?” Some guy asked.

“Thanks, it’s not mine! And I stole it from boyfriend.” She said, trying not to laugh at Chris’ amused facial expression.

Chris covered Sarah with his body to keep the paparazzi from bugging her, while he put the grocery’s in the back seat before opening the passenger side door for her. He got in a second later.

“Welp. That went well!” Chris said.

“I’d say so! Go us!” Sarah agreed.

Chris leaned over, cupped her face with his hand and kissed her, his tongue slipping into her mouth. She couldn’t stop herself from giggling through the kiss. He rested his forehead on hers when he finally pulled away and Sarah licked her lips.

“Let’s get out of here Evans.”

“Your wish is my command, sweetheart.”

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the final chapter of this little ficlet. Hope you enjoy! I'm sure I'll write some more in the coming weeks! And now we have entered into hiatus hell!! Oh well! At least we have Ant-man coming!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you didn't think that I would make the path easy! Ha! Nope Chris is gonna have to fight for his girl! And I'm actually writing a multi chapter thing! Shocker I know! Also MARTIN FREEMAN!!!! oh and Agents of Shield is going to kill me. Lastly, Mark Ruffalo and Joss Whedon: I love you both!


End file.
